


Baby Face

by Eldamistx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boyd is ALIVE, De-Aged, Derek is cute, Erica is alive, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Pack Mom, Werewolves, baby issac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldamistx/pseuds/Eldamistx
Summary: Stiles gets a call from Derek telling him to come to the loft. When stiles gets there he's in for a big surprise.





	

**Stiles PoV**

 

I'm just currently sat here in my room doing some more research on Banshee's for Lydia, Ha 'woman of the fairy mound' that's hilarious, i cant wait to tell her - ***Darth Vader theme song starts playing loudly***

I look at the phone, **SOURWOLF** flashes on the screen. I answer. "What can i do for you today oh great sourwolf" i ask sarcastically, my grin drops when i hear a baby screaming on the other end of the line. **DID HE KIDNAP A BABY?!?!** My train of thought got interupted when i hear a gruff voice hiss "Just get over to the loft!". I hang up and rush to my jeep.

 

 

**TIMESKIP -**

 

I run into the loft to see Erica and Boyd covering their ears and an incredibly stressed out looking Derek with an infant in his arms. I make my presence known by asking "Okay, who did you get knocked up?". They all turn to look at me.

 

**Third POV**

 

Derek snaps out of his gaze and replies "Why does everyone suddenly think it - **SHUT UP!** " he yells at the said wailing baby. Stiles sighs and walks towards Derek, taking the baby in his arms in an attempt to comfort it. Stiles cradles the still unknown infant until it's wails quieten down into sniffling, then turns into soft snores.

Once content with his work he turn his attention back to Derek and scolds in a hushed voice " you can't just yell at a baby Derek, you only scared the child more." Derek scowls at stiles but before he could reply Erica interrupts, "oh thank god, I thought Issac would never shut up" she says in a relieved tone. 

Stiles head snaps towards Erica and asks "wait, what? This is Issac?" Erica nods and turns to Derek who is stood there silently, "well Boyd and I are heading out, enjoy playing happy families. You know what to do Derek, c'mon Boyd" she smirks and then struts out of the loft with Boyd following closely behind her.

 

**Derek's POV**

 

I stand there scowling at Erica's words, I glance towards stiles who is stood there with the baby Issac in his arms. My wolf growls, **_mate. Must claim mate. Mine. Pack mother._** I shake my head in attempt to clear my head when I hear a voice clearing their throat, it was stiles looking for an explanation. Crap. I hadn't noticed that I was staring at him for so long, I feel the tips of my ears heat up. I bow my head in embarrassment as to escape stiles gaze.

 

**Stiles POV**

 

I look at Derek, his head bowed for some reason? Wait. Is he. **BLUSHING?!?** What the hell? Derek Hale is blushing and I'm here to see it! I put the sleeping Issac down on the couch, my mind trails back to what Erica said and before I know it I'm speaking, "so what was that all about?". Derek looks up and we make brief eye contact as he starts stuttering "I-I'm not very good with kids.... I didn't know who else to turn to besides...." he trails off and mutters quietly

"ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵖᵃᶜᵏ ᵐᵒᵐ",

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part" I say. He tries again

"ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵖᵃᶜᵏ ᵐᵒᵐ",

"A little louder Derek, not all of us has super werewolf hearing" I say teasingly. " **YOU'RE PACK MOM!"** He shouts. We both freeze for a moment, letting it sink in what Derek just said. My curiosity gets the better of me, "How am I pack mom?" I ask. Derek sighs and says "pack mom is always the alpha's mate, which you are. Besides you always act like a mom to the pack".

I stand there for a moment processing the information until I realise something, "does that m-mean you like me?" I ask hesitantly. He chuckles, I feel a drop in my stomach, before I realise it I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. Noticing the tears Derek starts to panic " N-No stiles, you misunderstood. I don't like you" I see him take a deep breath as he walks toward me, he puts a hand on each shoulder and looks me straight in the eyes. "I love you Stiles" he whispers. He loves me? My heart flutters, he starts to pull away from me. I grab his face and slam my lips against his, it short and sweet. I pull away a little and whisper back "I love you too sourwolf". Minutes pass as we held each other.

It was bliss.

 

**Third POV**

 

 

**BAM!**

The sound of an explosion breaks Stiles and Derek's concentration, they look over to see a smirking Issac. "Well looks like MOM and DAD finally sorted out their issues and got together" Issac says in a smug voice. Derek and Stiles look at Issac and then to each other until it finally clicked as they both shouted in sync "WHAT?!"

 

**Time skip**

 

"So what you're saying is that the whole pack was in on this?" Stiles asks in a hysteric voice, Issac scoffs "We were all sick of you two dancing around each other". "Why the baby thing though?" Derek's inquires, Issac blushes and responds in a quiet voice "well.... I always wanted a real family so the baby thing was a little bit for me".

Stiles smiles and walks up to Issac, he wraps his arms around the young beta  and says "you will always be our pup" Derek wraps his arms around the both of them as he sighs happily about a familiar feeling returns to him.

The feeling of having a family.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or teen wolf.
> 
> Let me know what to write next in the comments below.


End file.
